The Doctor's Destiny
by berru
Summary: Destiny hated her home life, she just wanted to escape. Follow her adventures once she meets the Doctor. This summary is quite bad, hopefully the story is a bit better . Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: okay peoples this is my first ever fanfiction and my first ever proper story I have written, so pretty please go easy on me :D Anyways i will update this story as often as I can :) So without further ado please read and enjoy! **

* * *

****

_Present day_

11:30pm

Thirty minutes until midnight, thirty minutes until the New Year. This year was going to be special, this year I was going to travel around the world and many others with an old friend.

11:40pm

He said he will get here at 12:00am exactly, I hope he does because my family are already angry that I won't go down and see in the New Year with them. I never told them I was going to leave; I packed last night and hid my suitcases in the garden shed so I can escape easier. I've never really been happy at home since my mother met her new boyfriend, I never liked him and now he always criticises me saying that I'm worthless. Of course I would never tell Mum though she would never believe me anyway. There's also school which I hate, the others say I'm weird and laugh at me I can't help it if I look to the floor when I'm walking and that I can't talk to people and even if I do I never look them in the eyes. I can't stand being touched either, once I was running away from people who upset me and I ran out of class but the teacher grabbed an I screamed and kicked her, it wasn't my fault but people avoided me after that which I was glad of to be honest. Anyway when Mum found out she sent me to a psychiatrist and told me why I act this way, I'm not going to say though. I hate talking about it. Mum told me that she was sorry she didn't know all this before and tried to spend more time with me which her boyfriend hated so he took it out on me afterwards... I hate remembering but after that I just stayed in my room a lot and would hardly come out just counting the days until this New Years Eve.

11:56pm

Only four minutes to go. Oh I never mentioned who I'm actually waiting for. Well one day I was walking back from school after I pretended to be ill so I could get sent home early when I saw this strange box just on the edge of the field near my street. Now I've always been curious about stuff so I went nearer to see what it was and as I got closer I thought I could hear it, as if it were alive so I paused thinking about what I should do next when a man jumped out.

8_ months earlier_

'Hello! Where and when am I?' he said.

My initial reaction to him was he had probably just escaped from a mental institution but he was dressed in normal clothes even if they weren't supposed to be worn together and I've never seen many people wearing a bow tie with casual attire so I just stared at him wondering who (or what) he was when I only just realised he was talking to me.

'Oh' I said looking over his head rather than his eyes, 'this is Hope Valley, England and its the 20th April 2011.'

Strange question I thought. Now I will admit to myself I have always been quite smart so this is when I first reasoned to myself that this man might not actually be human or he was some random man trying to lure me into his trap. I kept to the non human theory at that moment because he was standing outside a strange box that had some sort of strange quality about it that made it seem alive and also I felt just slightly less uncomfortable near him than I do with every other human being I come across. I remember at that time telling myself not to be so stupid and that the obvious answer was that he was some stranger trying to get me to go with him so he could kill me, until he said...

'Oh I don't know why my TARDIS has brought me here then. Have you seen or heard anything abnormal around here?' He said.

I must have looked confused and a bit scared because he smiled took a couple of steps back near his box.

'This is my TARDIS, it stands for time and relevant dimensions in space, and she is a time machine and can go anywhere in the past, present, or future on any planet in any place in space. She is also much bigger on the inside than out due to having different dimensions and advance technology.'

I was stunned; I didn't see how anyone could make this kind of thing up. However I still didn't trust him (not that I trusted anyone) so I thought well why not see just to ease my curious nature.

'Ok I'm guessing you're an alien then, or a being from another planet if you prefer?'

He laughed at that and opened the doors to his TARDIS thing and beckoned me closer.

'I'll show you inside then if you want, and I am from a different planet yes. I'm a time-lord from the planet Gallifrey, but I'm also the last time-lord to exist' his voice had a note of sadness when he said the last part and I didn't ask him anymore because I could tell it was something he couldn't talk about, like me with my life.

I was a bit hesitant to follow him inside but I could feel warmth coming from the inside and suddenly I felt safe and secure like nothing would harm me. So I stepped inside and it was amazing, so big and beautiful with lots of controls and other alien type machinery.

'It's beautiful' I whispered

I could sense him behind me and I turned around and he was smiling.

'Oh I never told you my name!' he said, 'I'm the Doctor, you can just call me Doctor'

'Err... ok I'm Destiny'

'Nice to meet you, now do you want to experience travel through time and space?'

I was taken aback by this but after a small pause I just said 'yeah why not?'

That was when I had my first ride and adventure in the TARDIS.

_Present day_

11:58pm

It's only been two minutes! I'm sure time has been slowed down. I hope he gets here, he said he would but you can never be so certain with anyone. My first journey of time travel though was great but it was also hmm eventful? I think that would be a good word for it...

_8 months earlier_

The Doctor had set the TARDIS to go somewhere where he said was a planet called Mohayka in the next galaxy over from where Earth is.

'A brilliant planet this is Destiny. I haven't been here in a while but it has the best scenery and a very civilised civilisation, very friendly. At least it was like that the last time I went, however there have been times when vie been to planets where everything has changed just like that!' he snapped his fingers to emphasise his point.

I nodded still taking everything in. It was so wonderful, everything seemed impossible but I didn't mind, it reminded me of when I was little and my dad used to read Alice in Wonderland to me and we always used to list 5 impossible things before I went to sleep. I think that I can take time travel off the impossibilities list.

_Present day_

11:59pm

Excellent I'll carry on with my story later as I can finally escape. The Doctor had given me a device which resembled a marble except according to him it will activate at midnight exactly and will tell the TARDIS exactly where I am.

I recently managed to acquire a strong rope the kind that you use in abseiling and tied it to my bed that was against the wall close to the window and dropped it out the window. I know that this is extremely dangerous but I didn't care its not like it's a long drop down. I picked up my backpack and the key to the shed and carefully eased myself out the window.

Ah! I'm finally down and got my suitcase and out the garden and no one noticed, excellent. I'm now sitting on the small wall on the corner of the street, I can hear a clock chiming and people are cheering. Its midnight, finally. I can see and hear fireworks they're so loud I almost didn't hear the safe and familiar sound that the TARDIS makes.

'You know you humans seem to come up with the most interesting inventions'

I whipped around to see who had spoke and grinned. Behind me looking up at the fireworks with interest was someone who I couldn't have wished more to see.

'Doctor, you came!' I ran over to him and did something I would never normally do, I hugged him.

'Of course I came, I said I would come back for you' he said hugging me back. 'Hehe I thought you didn't like touching people.'

'I don't but I'm just so glad to see you and that you came when you said you would.'

'Of course I did, I always come back. So shall we get going?'

I nodded and picked up my bag and suitcase and went into the TARDIS.

I walked into the TARDIS, taking in the familiar warmth and sounds emitting from the various machines that were dotted around the TARDIS console room. I put down my bag and suitcase and walked around the centre console looking at all the strange, alien contraptions that controlled this magnificent machine.

'Do you want to see your room? The TARDIS picked one out for you, she seems to like you.' The doctor said walking inside and picking up my bag.

I nodded and followed the doctor, who had generously decided to carry my luggage, up the stairs and down a long corridor. We passed many doors but I managed to rein in my curiosity for a bit and finally we came to a halt outside a normal light wooden door that had a sign on it saying "Destiny's Room" I grinned at that.

'Here you are, I hope this room will be ok for you' the Doctor opened the door and dropped off my suitcase, 'through that door over there is your own bathroom, so I'll just leave you to get settled then and I'll see you in the morning. I'm sure you'll want to sleep' he smiled and I smiled back gratefully and walked into my new room.

I gasped in delight when I saw the room. It was rather larger than my old room and was decorated exactly the way I would have wanted. The walls were a purple colour decorated with silver swirls and the carpet was also silver and very thick and soft. The ceiling was a beautiful midnight blue adorned with glittering golden stars. The furniture was made out of pinewood I guessed which was nice as I hated dark wood, and a massive walk-in wardrobe filled with clothes, shoes and endless accessories. I tried out my king-sized bed and it was amazingly comfortable with a lovely thick duvet with a bright pink cover with matching pillows. I went into the bathroom to discover a huge pink bath with matching sink and toilet, I giggled at that but still thought it was kind of cool.

I yawned and decided to climb into bed so I got undressed and hesitated for a minute and looked in the full length mirror in my new wardrobe. I saw that my torso was still covered in the bruises that were in the different stages of healing so it looked like different parts of a rainbow was invading my body, I felt angry for a moment then thought to myself and looked around my room. This was my home now, I am travelling with the doctor and I know he won't hurt me, I am safe now. I looked at my arms and saw the angry red scars that I alone had created; it was the only way I found I could cope. Hopefully, I thought, I won't need to do this any longer. I got out my pyjamas, covered myself up and fell asleep almost immediately.

I woke up a few hours later according to my watch, and it seemed like it was morning according to the small window in my room (well then again it could have been a trick window I mean the TARDIS is full of wonders). Anyway I got up a dressed ready for the task of searching for the main console room in hope of finding the Doctor in there.

I found the room easily, it seems as though the TARDIS must like me as she seems to be silently guiding me to where I wanted to be.

'Thanks,' I whispered softly to the TARDIS. 'I'm glad I can count on someone.'

I reached the console room and found the Doctor moving around the console pressing various buttons. I walked in silently and sat down on the seat.

'So is there anywhere in particular you like to go little Destiny'

'I'm not really sure is there anywhere you'd recommend?'

'Well there's a nice little planet not far away, it's called Shez. Inhabited by the Shezonians, a nice little race of aliens.'


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up a few hours later according to my watch, and it seemed like it was morning according to the small window in my room (well then again it could have been a trick window I mean the TARDIS is full of wonders). Anyway I got up a dressed ready for the task of searching for the main console room in hope of finding the Doctor in there.

I found the room easily, it seems as though the TARDIS must like me as she seems to be silently guiding me to where I wanted to be.

'Thanks,' I whispered softly to the TARDIS. 'I'm glad I can count on someone.'

I reached the console room and found the Doctor moving around the console pressing various buttons. I walked in silently and sat down on the seat.

'So is there anywhere in particular you like to go little Destiny'

'I'm not really sure is there anywhere you'd recommend?'

'Well there's a nice little planet not far away, it's called Shez. Its inhabited by the Shezonians, a nice little race of aliens.'

'Shez? Yeah it sounds nice, what's there?' I asked. As usual I was curious and always willing to learn new things.

'well there's the Aurum palace thats made entirely of diamond and sapphires, its been around for about 6 million years and still looks brand new. Oh and we should also visit the Soleil Saltus, there is always sunlight shining through the bright green trees that never die.'

'Aurum Palace? I thought you said it was made of diamonds and sapphires'

'oh it is. The Shezonians love confusing people, great sense of humour they have.' The Doctor said all this quite fast as he was flicking switches and pressing random buttons. I nodded although ive never really understood people's ironic sense of humour.

'oh right ok. These Shezonians do like using different languages don't they?'

'Yep, all the languages the different regions speak are all Earth languages. Don't worry though the TARDIS always translates anything, unless its a specific name of something.'

I nodded taking everything in. It was all so new to me all this travelling and learning about different planets I was even talking to the Doctor even more than ive ever spoke to my own Mum.

I started thinking about back home (if I can call it that) on Earth. Would Mum notice I was missing by now? Would she be looking for me? Would her boyfriend be angry that his favourite punch bag has runaway? I hope he doesn't take it out on Mum, I may not show it but I do love her despite of what her boyfriend did to me.

As I was thinking about all this I didn't notice I was absentmindedly rubbing my arms. Nor did I notice that the Doctor had spotted this and was quietly coming to conclusions in his own head.

'ok Little Destiny! We have arrived!' the Doctor said startling me, snapping me out of my thoughts. 'lets see what is out there waiting for us.' He grinned indicating for me to step outside. I smiled back and started walking out the doors.


End file.
